Lightweight protective armor, suitable for use by personnel and aboard helicopters, has been generally ineffective against armor piercing projectiles and against multiple hits. The armor of the present invention will provide multiple hit protection from armor piercing bullets and yet be light enough in weight to be worn by an individual without undue hindrance.
Some examples of prior art patents are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,758,952 and 3,577,836.